


The Kiss of Life

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: CPR, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hero Worship, Indispensable Xander, Saving the World, Sidekicks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First "Kiss" Xander gave Buffy in Season One, the first time he saved the world and no one noticed. (1 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss of Life

“We saved the world,” she says, cool as ever, “I say we party.” 'We', not 'I'. Too generous. He is in awe of her, hardly believing the part he has played in her victory. The Kiss of Life, some call it, but it's nothing like a kiss. Nothing, except that his mouth has been pressed to hers, fitted as tight as the space between 'she has to live' and 'she can't die', naked love shorn of all desire. His lungs sting with the memory of that empty moment, when he breathed his all into her and waited to live again.


End file.
